Harry Potter and the Marauder's Map
by luvinryan
Summary: My first chapter, I will be doing more. Please leave a review, telling me what you think.
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and Marauder's Map  
  
Harry awoke on Privet Drive with a pain on his forehead. During his unconciousness, Harry had recently had a dream about Lord Voldemort. He fell off of his bed and began clutching his scar.  
  
"Ouuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Harry screamed. He heard a loud thumping from his floor.  
"Uncle Vernon," he thought.   
  
He was right. Downstairs, Harry's Uncle Vernon had grabbed a broom and was pounding the ceiling. Immediately, Harry got up still grasping his forehead. He laid back on his bed, wondering when Hedwig would return with Ron's answer. Just then, a snowy owl flew in from the window and dropped a letter on Harry's bed. As soon as he opened it, he recognized his best friend's messy handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
Mum and Dad said you could come a week before school to stay at the Burrow. Hermione will be here too, so we can all go shopping in Diagon Alley. I hope your scar hasn't hurt all summer. You-know-who is still out there Harry. In any case your scar hurts, send an owl to Dumbledore or Snuffles immediately. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry read the letter again. Then he picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, and sat at his desk, writing a letter to Sirius.  
  
When he was through he attatched the letter to Hedwig and sent her out. Then he lay back down and thought about where his godfather was. As soon as he was thinking about where Sirius was, he drifted back to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry woke abrubtly with a horrid dream in his mind. He saw Lord Voldemort killing his parets, Lily and James. Although he knew it was just a dream, it had felt so real to Harry.   
  
He got up and went downstairs where Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and Harry's cousin Dudley was stuffing his face with pancakes. Aunt Petunia was standing at the stoves flipping more pancakes while between bites, Dudley was scolding at her for not having more on his plate.  
  
"Good morning," Harry managed to say. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were too busy to respond to this but Uncle Vernon mumbled a small, "Hello."  
  
"There's two weeks until I have to return to Hogwart--I mean my school," Harry said. He was not allowed to mention anything that had to do with magic in the Dursley's presence.   
  
"We'll take you to the station, don't worry," Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"But, I'm supposed to stay with Ron the week before it starts," Harry protested.  
Ron and Hermione would be awfully disappointed if Harry couldn't make it to the Burrow.  
  
"Then you're going to have to have them come and get you because we're not driving around the country so you can stay with them," Uncle Vernon told him.  
  
"Fine, I'll send an owl--I mean letter," he said.  
  
Harry climbed back up the stairs and picked up a piece of parchment and began a letter to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
Uncle Vernon said I could come to the Burrow only if you come and me.   
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Please don't travel by fireplaces.  
  
Harry had to wait to send this because he had just sent Hedwig out to Sirius. The he heard a scraping noise at his window. Surely Hedwig hadn't returned yet. Sirius could not be that close.   
  
When Harry opened the window, a familiar snowy white owl had returned with a letter. She dropped it and perched in her cage. Harry opened it and about fell off his seat when he read it.  
  
Harry,  
I know it took a very short time to return. I am in England and I want to see you so we can talk about your scar. Once you have returned to Hogwarts, go into the Gryffindor common room at 1:00 A.M. I will see you there.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was excited. He got to see Sirius and on the first day back at his school. He got to stay with Ron and Hermione for a week along with Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry reached under his bed and grabbed his trunk. He opened it and saw the familiar robes, wand, books, and his firebolt. After making sure everything was there, he closed his trunk and lugged it downstairs awaiting the Weasley's arrival. Then Harry heard a noise. It sounded like Mr. Weasley's flying car, but it couldn't be because it had been chewed up by the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts.  
  
It was the flying car. He saw it lowering onto the driveway. Hopefully no Muggle had seen it including the Dursleys.   
  
Harry yelled a goodbye and headed out the door to greet the Weasleys. Outside awaited Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny blushed at the sight of Harry. Mrs. Weasley raced over to Harry and squeezed him tightly. Mr. Weasley just said, "Hi, Harry." Ron came over, slapped him on the back and said, "Great to see you Harry."  
  
"Let me help you with that, "Ginny offered Harry when she saw him struggling with his trunk.  
  
"It's quite all right, thanks," Harry said. Ginny went slightly pink.  
  
After loading Harry's trunk, they all climbed back in and Harry started a conversation. "So how did you get the car back Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"I didn't," he said, pausing, "We got a new one since you mentioned we couldn't use Floo powder."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry said, "It's great to see you all," Harry said.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Soon they were at the Weasley house normally called, The Burrow. Harry and Ron stayed behind as the rest went inside.  
  
"Have you heard from Snuffles?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes. I'm supposed to meet him in the Gryffindor common room at 1:00 A.M. the day we arrive back at Hogwarts," Harry answered.  
  
"Great. Has your scar been giving you any trouble?"  
  
"It only hurt once the entire summer, so I sent an owl to Snuffles."  
  
"OK."  
  
They walked into the Burrow, Harry still carrying his trunk.  
  
"Hermione should be here any minute," Ron said. They were both anxious to see their other best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Good, I can't wait," said Harry. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Marauder's Map - Part 2  
  
A/N: I hope you like this one. I'm throwing in a little bit of H/G and R/H romance. None of these characters belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling (whom I envy very much).  
  
  
Harry heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley rushed over and in walked Hermione.   
  
"Wow," Harry thought, "She matured over the summer."  
  
Hermione HAD matured over the summer. Her hair seemed a lot less bushy. Her teeth looked great (after the incident last year where Miss Pomfrey had made them a little smaller than usual).   
  
She smiled and said, "Hullo Harry. Hi Ron." Ron had obviously noticed this change too. His jaw had dropped quite a bit.  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and threw his arms around her neck. She hugged him back, but not as much as he had squeezed her.   
  
Ron walked over and gave her a short, quick hug while blushing frequently.  
  
Ron picked up Hermione's trunk and headed upstairs to his room. She clutched Crookshanks and followed Harry and Ron.  
  
Once they arrived in Ron's room, Harry explained everything to Hermione.   
  
"I was having a dream about my parents," he said, "My scar hurt, so I sent Snuffles a letter. He told me to meet him in the common room at 1:00 A.M the day we get back to school."  
  
"Harry, I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't see Snuffles. He could be seen or even caught. It's not safe, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm going Hermione, and you can't stop me. Whether or not I have to use my Invisibility Cloak again, I'm going. I HAVE to see Snuffles, Hermione, you just don't understand."  
  
"Well, if you use the Invisibility Cloak then I will let you see Snuffles."  
  
Snuffles was what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to call Sirius when they spoke about him incase anyone was eavesdropping.  
  
Harry and Ron both slept in Ron's room while Hermione slept in Ginny's room. They awoke the next morning and headed to Diagon Alley.  
  
Once at Diagon Alley, Harry and Mrs. Weasley went inside Gringott's where Harry could get money for books and supplies. Then they went back outside and joined everyone else. Harry walked with Ginny while Hermione and Ron walked together. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind at all, while Ginny was enjoying the attention Harry was giving her. She still seemed to have a crush on Harry, but Harry didn't care about extra attention from Ginny. She too had matured over the summer. Much since the last time Harry had seen her. Her hair wasn't so red anymore. In fact, it seemed a little brown like Hermione causing her to look more like Hermione's sister, rather than Ron's.  
  
They reached the Leaky Cauldron and headed in. Hermione found everything the fifth years needed, while Harry helped Ginny find her fourth year supplies. She liked having Harry around. She blushed slightly whenever she looked straight into his bright green eyes.   
  
Mrs. Weasley came over to where Harry and Ginny were playing tag while Harry was "It", Ginny reddening every time he tagged her.  
  
"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be getting supplies not playing tag," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sorry mum," Ginny said.  
  
Harry managed a small, "Me too Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Hermione had already picked out everything the three fifth years needed and was paying for them. Ginny carried everything up to the cashier and let Mrs. Weasley pay for them.  
  
Once again, Harry and Ginny walked together while Hermione and Ron walked. Mrs. Weasley led them, carrying the things she bought for Fred and George. The twins were staying at Lee Jordan's house and didn't want to go shopping. The evil Weasley twins were starting their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry looked in the window of a broomstick shop and saw the latest broom.  
The two boys gazed at the Speed Demon 900 until Mrs. Weasley came over and with the help of Hermione and Ginny, managed to pull them apart from the window, their eyes still bulging, mouths still hanging open and drooling. They headed back to the Burrow to greet Fred and George.  
  
  
Harry and Ginny headed up the path to the Weasley's home. Ginny carried her things up to her room while Harry strode back to help Ron, get his things, and pay Hermione back.  
  
"I charge interest!" she screamed as Harry was walking through the door. He waved his hand in acknowledgment.   
  
Exhausted from a day's worth of shopping, Harry through himself on the same couch where George was sitting. Harry landed on George and with a wide grin on his face, rolled him over and off the couch. He landed hard on the floor with a THUD!  
  
"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuch!" Harry screamed. Without saying anything else to George, or waiting for an apology, Harry headed up to Ron's room and lie down on his bed. After a few minutes, Ron walked in.  
  
"Hey," Ron said.  
  
"Hi," was all Harry said.  
  
They both lay on Ron's bed until he finally broke the silence.   
  
"You like my sister, don't you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry blushed. He never really thought about her that way until now. "I guess, I do a little," he said going pink.  
  
"Just don't put her on, please."  
  
"I won't."  
  
There was another pause in the conversation.  
  
"Do you like Hermione, Ron?"  
  
"I don't know. A little, I guess."   
  
They lay there again inn complete silence when Ginny and Hermione came into the room.  
  
"You could at least knock," Ron said.  
  
"Sorry," both of the girls chimed. They giggled.  
  
"You two are pathetic," Harry told them. Hermione and Ginny blushed and then began giggling again, this time Hermione snorting uncontrollably. There was a knock on the door, and they both stopped.  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the door and grabbed Ron's laundry. She left as sudden as she had entered, not saying a word.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow we leave for the Hogwarts Express," Hermione said. The girls left and headed to Ginny's room while the boys just lay there with their eyes closed. Soon they had both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
"MORNING EVERYONE! RISE AND SHINE! TODAY IS OUR BIG DAY!" Fred was running around Ron's room opening up curtains, letting the bright sunlight in the room causing Harry's eyelids to flutter. He opened them, mumbled something that sounded like, "Go away George," even though it was Fred. Then he closed his eyes again. Fred walked over to Harry and smacked him on the cheek, just hard enough to make his eyes pop back open. Harry rolled over and did the same to Ron saying he had to get ready for school.  
  
Ron's eyes sprung open just as Harry's had done and he pulled off the blanket and stepped off the bed into his slippers. Harry lay there enjoying the warmth of the bed while Fred leaving and Ron slipping a robe on.   
  
"Come on, Harry. You wouldn't want to have to be late and have to sit with me instead of Ginny," Ron said.  
  
Harry blushed and got up to pull on a robe. The two boys met up with Ginny and Hermione in the hallway and they formed their usual pattern walking downstairs together.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had fixed eggs, toast, and bacon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down and began eating, while Harry got up to pour Ginny and himself each a glass of orange juice. Ginny mumbled her thanks and drank it.  
  
When breakfast was through, they all headed out to the train station.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione found a compartment and shoved their trunks into it. Harry found a seat with Ginny while Ron and Hermione found a seat together. They all made conversation and didn't even notice Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A Mudblood, a Weasel, and the famous Harry Potter, of course," said Draco.  
  
"Leave us alone Dracula," said Ginny.  
  
"Oooh, what do we have here? A MISS Weasel? Ha, ha ha. Ginny getting very annoyed got up and kicked Malfoy in the shins.  
  
Draco, in pain, clutched his shin while being helped out by Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll see you later, MISS Weasel," said Malfoy limping.  
  
No one said anything to Ginny for the rest of the trip. Instead, they just sat there in silence, waiting to see the marvelous castle come into view.  
  
After what seemed like ages, the castle was able to be seen. They gazed out the windows as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
Harry, for the first time speaking to Ginny since she kicked Malfoy said, "It's great to be back." He reached for her hand, blushing and they got off the train, hand-in-hand.  
  
Harry didn't want to watch the Sorting. He and Ron headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Then they headed up to the dormitories and seeing his familiar four-poster bed, Harry flopped onto it grasping a pillow. After a few minutes rest, he and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them.  
  
"It's time for the feast," said Ginny. They all headed downstairs. When the feast was over, Harry headed back up to the dormitories, pretending to sleep. He waited until 12:57 A.M. until he headed back downstairs to the common room. He saw a black dog curled up on the chair by the fireplace.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and The Marauder's Map - Part 3  
  
A/N: Last chapt, I kind of made it sound bad, so this one, I'll do better. Last chapter: Hermione arrived. They shopped in Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry both admitted who they liked. Harry sees Sirius in the Gryffindor common room. Harry gets to see Sirius in this chapter. I am not doing much of H/G and R/H in this one. You don't like that do you? None of these characters belong to me. They are J.K. Rowling's (whom I envy very much!!!!).  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled. He ran over to the black dog and threw his arms around him as he was changing back into the more familiar Sirius.   
  
"It's great to see you again, Harry," Sirius said smiling.  
  
"I'm just glad I finally get to see you again," Harry responded, smiling also.  
  
While the two of them sat by the fire, Harry explained everything that had happened. He included how he liked Ginny and Ron liked Hermione.  
  
"Well, you say your scar hurts everytime Volemort is around. That means he must be close. Harry, you must promise me not to leave the grounds. Voldemort could be lurking around any corner, waiting to pounce on you. Promise me Harry," Sirius said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I promise," Harry said, knowing that he would be wandering into the Forbidden Forest, looking for Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Good. I must be going, Harry. It was great to see you again. Stay in touch," he said.  
  
Harry gave Sirius a good-bye hug. Then Sirius climbed out the window and was gone.  
  
Harry walked back upstairs to the dormitories where Ron was snoring. He jumped on his four-poster and went to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, and went to change out of his pajamas. He woke up Ron, and the two of them walked downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
After they had sat down, what seemed like a million owls flew in. An owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet on Hermione's plate. She opened it and spat orange juice out of her mouth. It hit Harry in the face.  
  
"Harry, you did see Snuffles last night, right?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Someone was spying on you, Harry. There's an article in here about you and Snuffles." Hermione handed Harry the newspaper and he read it.  
  
Sirius Black: Seen at Hogwarts with Harry Potter  
  
The prisoner who escaped from Azkaban, known as Sirius Black, was seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Harry Potter. Black, an unregistered Animagus was in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts at precisely 1:00 A.M last night as a black dog. A meeting was set up for him and Harry Potter. They spoke about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry of Magic is on a lookout for Black, but has not been seen yet. Reporters will be coming to Hogwarts today for an interview with Harry Potter.  
  
Harry just sat there with his mouth open while Ron grabbed the paper and read it, his mouth dangling open as well.  
  
"It's OK, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"No, it's not Hermione. What if someone catches him and he has to go back to Azkaban? What if I never get to see my godfather again and have to live with the Dursleys again?" he asked.  
  
"That would be horrible," she said.  
  
"Yes, it would. I don't want that to happen." Harry shoved his plate at Ron and stormed out of the room upstairs. He arrived at the Fat Lady and said, "Bouncy ball." She swung open and Harry crawled through into the Common Room. He settled on one of the sofas and just lie there. Hermione walked though the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"I know. Thanks Hermione. Where's Ron?" he asked.  
  
"He's still downstairs. Ginny walked over just as you were running out. Ron explained everything, so I came up here to see you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look Harry," she began, "I'm going to help you."  
  
"Help me to do what?"  
  
"Find Snuffles and make sure he gets into safe hiding so that he doesn't get caught. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind helping out a bit, finding him a safe spot."  
  
"Ok. Thanks a lot, Hermione. You're a good friend. Is Ron going to help too?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, "We didn't talk about this after you left. I just headed straight up here."  
  
"Oh. Hermione? Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course, Harry," she said.  
  
"Well...I, uh...er, I...um..I like Ginny," he said, blushing.  
  
"Harry that's great! Now you, Ginny, Ron, and me can go on a double date! I had a suspicion you did," she exclaimed.  
  
"Double date? You mean, you two are seeing each other?"  
  
"Oops. Well, I guess you should know. You guys are best friends after all. Yes, Harry, we are seeing each other," she said.  
  
"I kind of figured that. No surprise really."  
  
"So are you coming back downstairs?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
They walked back downstairs into the Great Hall. Ron was sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor Table. The plates had been cleared, but the goblets were still filled with orange juice.  
  
Malfoy walked over to Harry, carrying his copy of The Daily Prophet in his hand. "So, Harry, you're friends with a criminal? That's so cool, I mean, I've always wanted to know the guy on the WANTED posters."  
  
"Buzz off, Malfoy," Harry said, "He's my godfather."  
  
"Ooooo, even better," Malfoy said. Just as he was saying that, Proffessor McGonagall walked over.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she said looking at Harry and Draco.  
  
"No," Malfoy said.  
  
"Potter?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not Proffessor," he answered.  
  
She walked away, carrying her copy of The Daily Prophet, while Malfoy was walking away, laughing evily.  
  
"Harry, I think you should see Dumbledore," Hermione said.  
  
"Nah," Harry said, pausing," Malfoy didn't hurt me."  
  
"No, about Snuffles," she said.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right," he said.  
  
He wallked out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office. Just as he was about to knock, he heard, Snape talking with Dumbledore. Harry heard the words Sirius and Harry used. He stuck his ear to the door to hear the conversation better.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Marauder's Map – Part 4

A/N: Review of last chapter: Harry talks with Sirius.He finds his conversation in _The Daily Prophet_.Then he overhears part of a conversation with Snape and Dumbledore.(_Not too much of a cliffhanger_)This chapter, I will put in a little more H/G & R/H romance.You don't like that too much, though do you?Well, none of these characters belong to me.They belong to J.K. Rowling (_whom I envy very very very very very very very very very very very very very much_)

Harry leaned closer to the door.Once again, he could hear Snape's awful voice.

"I thought you said Sirius was banned from the grounds, Dumbledore," said Snape.

"I can't.It's Harry's godfather.I am going to tell Harry that Sirius is welcome here anytime," Dumbledore replied. 

"Well, it's your mistake," Snape said.He was heading for the door.Harry took a few steps back to make it look like he was just arriving at Dumbledore's office.Snape opened up the door and looked at Harry.

"Why are you here?Did you hear anything?" Snape said, angrily.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, and no, I did not hear anything.Why do you ask?" Harry replied.He hated lying.Even to Snape.

"Nevermind.Head back upstairs to your common room.You shouldn't be down here."

"Whatever," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Snape turned and headed toward his dungeons.Harry turned the opposite direction as if he was leaving, also.When Snape was out of sight, Harry turned back around and knocked on Headmaster Dumbledore's door.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hello Professor.It's me, Harry.Can I talk to you?" he said.

"Sure, come in Harry." 

Harry opened the door and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair.He was holding a piece of parchment that looked familiar.It was the Marauder's Map!

"Is that the Marauder's Map, Professor?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Yes.Professor Moody gave it back to me.He told me to give it to you."

"Oh.Well, may I have it back?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know.You have to promise me that you won't use it _that_ often," said Dumbledore, with a small laugh.

"Of course.I promise, Professor Dumbledore, that I will not use the Marauder's Map _that_ often," said Harry with a grin on his face.Dumbledore handed Harry the Marauder's Map.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" said Dumbledore.

"Well…you know that Sirius has returned to Hogwarts, right?Well, I met him in the common room at 1 A.M. last night.We talked for a bit.We talked about Voldemort, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.I told him that my scar has been hurting again.He said that Voldemort must be near.He made me promise not to leave the grounds."

"And you shouldn't leave the grounds.Voldemort is looking for _you,_ and_ you_ only, Harry.You must promise me this too, Harry."  
  
"I can't promise you that, Professor," said Harry.

"Well, I guess not.You're right.This is something that does not deal with schoolwork.You don't have to promise me. I just wanted you to, that's all," Dumbledore said.

"I'm glad you understand.Well, thank you Professor. I must be leaving now," said Harry. 

"Bye, Harry.Stay out of trouble," Dumbledore said as Harry was walking out.

"Bye," he replied.

Harry walked upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.He said, "Candlelight." That was the new password.They had changed it for security reasons.He walked through the portrait hole as the Fat Lady was swinging open.Ron was sitting with Hermione.Their mouths were touching slightly.Harry just witnessed the first kiss between Hermione and Ron.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Marauder's Map - Part 5   
  
A/N: I know, it wasn't too much of a cliffhanger last chapter, and I know you've been waiting for this chapter. With Christmas and school and homework and everything, I haven't had much time to write. Ok, well chapt 4, Harry spoke to Dumbledore. He saw Hermione and Ron kissing...that's where it left off. But here is Part 5, I know you've been waiting!! There might be some H/G & R/H romance in here!! (Well definately R/H...they were kissing!). None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling (_whom i envy very very very very very much_) Hope you like my new divider!! Please read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron? Hermione? Is that you?" asked Harry.  
  
They sat up immediately. Ron and Hermione both turned as red as Ron's fiery hair. "Hullo there, Harry," said Hermione. Ron just looked at him.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Harry asked them.  
  
"We...uh..we were...um..we were just...er...you know...kissing," Hermione replied.  
  
"Was it the first?"  
  
"Um...well...er..no, not exactly," she said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone Harry."  
  
"I won't." Harry headed upstairs to his dormatory. He lay down on his four-poster and thought if he would ever kiss Ginny like that. He blushed at the thought. Harry heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Dean and Seamus walked in. Harry closed his curtains.  
  
"I hear Potter is dating Ron's little sister," said Seamus.  
  
"Yeah, she's only a fourth year. Ron and Hermione are dating too," said Dean.  
  
"Are you kidding? I had a feeling they were."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either."  
  
Dean and Seamus didn't know Harry could hear everything they were saying. Harry popped his head out. They looked at him as if he appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Seamus.  
  
"When did you get in here?" asked Dean.  
  
"I've been in here," he replied.  
  
"Oh," Seamus and Dean said at the same time.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me and Ginny and Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, of course not," said Seamus, "It's just that...uh...I thought you liked Cho."  
  
Cho was a very pretty Seeker from the Ravenclaw House. She was one grade ahead of Harry. He had had a crush on her since the first time he saw her.  
  
"I did like Cho. I like Ginny now."  
  
"Oh," said Dean.  
  
The two of them walked out leaving Harry alone with Hedwig. He hadn't sent a letter for a while, so he decided to send one to Sirius.  
  
He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and started a letter to Sirius.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I hope you are OK. I am just writing a letter to make sure you are OK (and because Hedwig needed to strech her wings). I spoke to Dumbledore about you. He told me to promise not to leave the grounds, but I couldn't. The Daily Prophet found out about our meeting in the Gryffindor Common Room. I don't know how. I don't know when. I don't know why. They have more WANTED posters. Mr. Weasley sent a letter to Ron and mentioned them. Plus, Snape has put them everywhere around Hogwarts. They are after you, Sirius. Be on the lookout and stay out of trouble. Dumbledore said you could stay here until he found a safe spot for you. I hope to see you soon. I miss you, Sirius. But we shall meet again, I promise.  
  
Harry  
  
He put the letter on Hedwig and sent her out. Ron walked up and opened the door.  
  
"How was Hermione?" Harry teased.  
  
"Fine," Ron said, going red again. "We need to get our books ready. Tomorrow is Monday and we have classes, Harry. Our first day back in class. Hopefully it's not too boring.  
  
Harry got up and changed into his pajamas. Dean and Seamus walked in and did the same. Neville came in after a while. It was the first time Harry had seen him all year. He changed into his pajamas also and went straight to bed.   
  
Harry thought about Sirius. He thought about Ginny. He thought about Ron and Hermione. Then his eyelids got heavier and he dozed off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry! It's time for breakfast Harry! GET UP! Harry!" It was Ron yelling at him. Harry opened his eyes slowly to a bright dormitory. He and Ron were the only ones left in there. He quickly got up, changed out of his pajamas, put on a robe, and headed back downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Once downstairs, Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and Ginny. The two girls had become extremely close, and were always seen together. When they were apart, they were looking for each other.  
  
Harry sat between Ron and Ginny. Hermione sat on the other side of Ron.  
  
"I want to sit by Hermione!" Ginny squealed. Ron sighed. Everyone made a small arrangement and soon Ginny and Hermione were in the middle. Ron and Harry were on the outside of those two.  
  
Food appeared on the plates, orange juice in the goblets. Everyone ate quickly so they could head back to their dormitories. Harry and Ron finished first and waited a few minutes for Hermione and Ginny. They walked back upstairs.   
  
"Candlelight," Ginny said. All for headed through the portrait hole, Ginny first. Then Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed. The two boys headed up the stairs to the left, while the girls to the right.   
  
Harry and Ron both grabbed their books and headed back down where Ginny and Hermione were waiting. The four of them headed back through the portrait hole and to their first class.  
  
Harry was waliking down the stairs with Ron and Hermione when he bumped into Colin Creevey.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry Mr. Potter. I'm really sorry. How can you ever forgive me? How can I repay you, sir?" Colin said.  
  
''I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Well, geez, I'm sorry Mr. Potter," Colin said.  
  
"Call me Harry. Lighten up kid."  
  
"Yes Mr.-- I mean Harry."  
  
Colin walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Ron began talking again.  
  
"Geez, he talks to you like you're some kind of king or god."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It gets really annoying," said Harry.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just kept walking.   
  
"Harry, did you know there's a newsporter coming up the stairs?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry picked up speed, not wanting to be interviewed.  
  
"Harry Potter? Is that you?" called a familiar voice.  
  
Harry turned around. It was none other than Rita Skeeter.  
  
"I thought you were still a beetle," he said.  
  
"No, your friend Hermione here let me go."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't let that devil woman go. She tipped over the jar and it shattered. Before I could catch her, she flew out the window and landed on the ground. Then she turned back into her human form," said Hermione, hotly.  
  
"So, Harry, are you up for an interview? You were talking to Sirius Black, the wanted criminal, you know. Everyone is talking about you. They're waiting for an interview. Maybe, just maybe, you can convince some people that Sirius is innocent. How about it?" Rita asked.  
  
"I suppose, but only to convince he is innocent," Harry replied.  
  
"Wonderful!" she said, "I already spoke to Mr. Dumbledore. He said you could cut your first class for this!"  
  
"I will only do it if you answer my question first," said Harry.  
  
"What question is that?" Ms. Skeeter asked.  
  
"Who found out about our conversation?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you know, I am an Animagus."  
  
"So the little beetle was up to no good again? Spying on people on Hogwarts grounds? Shame, shame, shame."  
  
By this time, Ron and Hermione had already left for class. Harry was alone with Rita Skeeter and another reporter.  
  
"Look, you little brat, I don't want this to go any further. Everyone is expecting me to get this interview! If I don't, then I will be fired. Come along now, Harry. Let's do this."  
  
"In that case, I am not doing this interview. You deserve to be fired. You're a filthy little spy and you don't deserve such a good job. If you weren't fired for this, I'll make sure you are for spying, being on Hogwarts grounds after being banned, and...calling me a brat."  
  
Harry picked up his books and stormed after Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, wait! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I just want the interview!" Rita yelled after him, tears in her eyes, "I'm going to lose my job for this! Harry, please!" Tears were gushing out of her eyes and flowing down her rosy red cheeks. She snorted a few times and Harry giggled.  
  
Harry walked faster and faster. He was just about to his class when he bumped into Snape and dropped all of his books.  
  
"POTTER!!!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Oops," was all Harry could say.  
  
Harry picked up his books for the second time. He apologized to Snape and continued.  
  
"I'm not finished with you, Potter," Snape said. His hair was longer and greasier than before. His eyes were cold. They were staring directly into Harry's bright, friendly eyes. Harry thought for a minute that Snape was going to hit him. He put his arms over his head as a shield, dropped his books, and closed his eyes.  
  
Snape obviously found this amusing. He began laughing. Harry just sat on the ground, his books sprawled over the floor, after he had dropped them for the third time. He had a dazed and confused look on his face. Snape was laughing. He never even smiles, let alone laughs.  
  
"Did you really think I was going to hit you Potter?" Snape asked, a few small giggles escaping as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, I did," Harry responded.  
  
Even more laughs came out of Snape's mouth, this time louder than before. It was echoing off of the walls making it sound even louder, if that was even possible. Kids and professors were staring into the hallway, thinking it was two kids laughing, but was just one person.   
  
Professor McGonagall heard the laughter and came rushing down the hall.  
  
"Professor Snape? What is going on? What is so funny?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Snape stook up straight. The kids in the other rooms returned their attention to their professor. Snape stopped laughing hysterically and his evil, mysterious expression returned to his face.  
  
"Harry thought I was going to hit him," Snape said, seriously.  
  
"Was it really that funny and that necassary to laugh so loudly?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Minerva..."  
  
"Don't you Minerva me, Severus. Please return to your class. I'm sure your students are looking forward to your visit. And your explanation to why you are tardy."  
  
McGonagall turned and headed back to her own classroom. Harry had left. The other professors had closed their doors to prevent further disturbance. Snape was all alone. He began laughing again and then headed to the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know this was kind of short, I apologize. Please leave a review. I enjoy reading them. To all of you that have left me reviews, I greatly appreciate them! Thank you!  
  
  



End file.
